A Fleeting Dream
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Daisy's just about to finish her perfect day, but somethings intent on turning her day into a waking nightmare


Hey Luigi Legends here with another tragedy laden story, but before we get to that I'd like to thank Mr. Wang 330 and his story **A Tragedy Strikes** for the partial inspiration to this story he writes very good stories and I would recommend checking him out.

Now then on to the Story

Oh and Daisy, Luigi, and Rosalina ©Nintendo.

**

* * *

A Fleeting Dream**

"This is perfect" Daisy sighed staring out at the sea watching the sunset perched on her sun soaked balcony above the white sandy beach, there was nothing that could make this view this moment feel more complete or so she thought as the second the thought passed her mind she felt a hand rest on her shoulder "beautiful isn't it" someone whispered behind her, she already knew who it was

She placed her hand on his "It's perfect now…" she smiled as she turned to face him "Luigi…" she looked into his always bright eyes and the cheerful expression on his face, the moment really did feel complete as she reached and stroked her bare hand on his cheek she could never deny that she loved him, she knew he couldn't either as he touched her hand blushing

She pulled him into a loving hug and held him tight, she felt his hand hold the back of her head as he whispered quietly into her ear "I love you Daisy" she pulled back and looked into his eyes she felt herself come close to tears as she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss she could feel the warmth of his breath, they were just moment from kissing when…

"gahack" Luigi gurgled as if someone was choking him she opened her eyes to look, someone was chocking him… her, Daisy looked it was her hands that were locked like a vice around his throat closing tighter and tighter as he struggled to breath, she tried to let go but then it struck her she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried her body refused to move then she slammed him though the glass door and pinned him to the floor

"Da…i…sy" Luigi bubbled his face turning blue Daisy tugged at herself with no luck and then she started laughing "pitiful how does it feel, killed slowly by someone that you thought loved you, look at the little green Mario what was his name? oh who cares he's nothing like his brother no one likes him anyways how can anyone love someone like him" she was appalled it was her voice but it wasn't she could never say anything like that she could see Luigi had started crying "oh look the little baby started crying, but let's just get one thing clear before you die" her voice seethed she could feel the cruel grin on her face "I never loved you" her voice whispered as Luigi's eyes begun graying tears poured out then he stopped, his eyes turned blank and empty Daisy couldn't believe what she had done…

She had just killed Luigi, then she could finally move again when she came down and started cry over his pained face "I'm sorry Luigi, I'm so sorry" she sobbed pulling his head close "I didn't mean that, I love you!" but her nightmare was far from over she looked up at the mirror on the wall there was someone behind her, she span back to face the stranger, it was a woman dressed in a pitch black jumpsuit with an orange bandanna wrapped around her neck, her face was covered by a small black mask Daisy stared into her eyes they were eerie, yellow and matched the black as sin soul within

"How does it feel…" she laughed "knowing that you killed him" Daisy glared back trying not to show her fear "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the stranger laughed again and vanished, Daisy looked left and right but couldn't find her "let's just say we're really… really… _close_" she whispered behind her ear, Daisy jumped and scrambled backwards towards the shattered door throwing glass back at her but all of them seemed to pass right though her as she started walking towards her

Daisy felt her hand close around her throat "but if you really must know it's Mrs. D" Daisy looked into her cold eyes as her hands tightened around her "now before you die tell me what it felt like…" Mrs. D sneered with an evil grin, Daisy could feel herself slipping slowing into the encroaching darkness using every last bit of her will she summoned a massive crystal spike separating her from Mrs. D's grasp and destroying the building

Daisy fell to the sun drenched sand and looked up at her handiwork, she felt the fear as it flooded her body as she saw Mrs. D perfectly balanced on the tip of the spike completely unharmed her evil smile unchanged, Daisy panicked and started running she needed help and there was only one person left on the beach that could help her

She kept running even when Mrs. D's voice whispered into her head "no matter where you go…" Daisy ignored her and kept running she had to get to Rosalina's cabin "no matter where you hide…" she stumbled but kept running "no matter how you squirm" Daisy paused clutched her head trying to clear the burning voice from her mind, she looked up and ran for Rosalina's cabin

Daisy stumbled up the steps and slammed on the door "ROSE, ROSE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" she screamed pounding on the locked door, the door swung open and Daisy found herself staring into Rosalina's steel blue eyes "Daisy? What's wrong?" before she could tell her, she found that she couldn't move again while Rosalina gave her a puzzled look, Daisy felt her hand flex "oh god… I'm going to do it again" the thought seized her as she tried to scream "ROSE RUN PLEASE JUST RUN!" but instead Mrs. D's voice answered "just dealing with the person who tried to steal Luigi from me…" Daisy felt the same evil grin form on her face as she seized Rosalina by the neck and pinned her on the ground "ughhh…" Rosalina grunted as she tried to pull away Daisy's hands as they closed slowly around her throat

Daisy felt herself start to snicker as Rosalina started throwing vain punches to stop the choking, she saw the desperation in her eyes as her hits became weaker and weaker while her eyes started to gray "oh the little space princess all alone up there in the sky…" her voice and Mrs. D's voice laughed "she gets to die alone, killed by one of her only friends" a single tear ran down Rosalina face before her grip slacked and her eyes glazed into emptiness, Daisy felt like someone had ripped her heart out again as she looked down a Rosalina's empty form

She had just killed her best friend, she pulled her close and held the pain as she started crying Mrs. D appeared in front of her, she looked up at her "you want to know why, why you killed your little lover and your friend" she asked with sick twisted grin on her face "why" Daisy demanded still in tears "because feeling you suffer is just like a little bit of heaven" Mrs. D laughed her voice chilling and empty "and you want to know how?" she asked bending down looking into her face "because I'm **You**" Mrs. D pulled off her face mask and Daisy gasped as she looked into her face completely horrified, she was staring right into her own face everything down to the last detail all except for her dark as sin, yellow eyes and then in a moment she vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke and Daisy was staring again into a mirror and it all became clear

Why she lost control and why Mrs. D could whisper into her head she looked at her reflection, she was wearing Mrs. D jumpsuit, her mask, and her bandanna

She was Mrs. D, Daisy stared at her hands trembling and then started screaming

Daisy jerked upright still screaming her eyes burning from the sunlight, someone grabbed her by the shoulder "DAISY! Are you alright"

She cupped her hands over her eyes as she tried to center herself she felt the sweat run down her fingers as she adjusted to the light, she looked back and saw everything she needed to see for her own sake

"Luigi…" she smiled as she looked at him

He was alive and well holding her by the shoulder they were back in her bedroom safe and sound "you must have had one serious nightmare" he eased as he brushed the hair from her eyes "you could say that…" she answered looking away "I'll get you some water you look like you need it" he stood up and walked towards the bathroom

"It was all just a nightmare… thank god" Daisy sighed relieved as she looked into the mirror by her bed

Whether she noticed or not, her eye flickered yellow for just a moment

* * *

I may or may not do a sequel with another character or a follow up fic, it really depends on how everyone feels about this leave a review and let me know what you think

Until next time- Legends


End file.
